


Even in the night (you can see the daylight)

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aerial Bombing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bombs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: They bomb Seoul in the middle of the night, and the first thing that Sunggyu does is reaching for Woohyun next to him, but there is only his warmth left and nothing else.“Woohyun!” he calls and his voice is hoarse, it grates his throat as if he has just been screaming for hours.Dongwoo, Howon. Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what is this. I just want some Sunggyu/Leadership, my second otp after myungyeol

 

 

 

They bomb Seoul in the middle of the night, and the first thing that Sunggyu does is reaching for Woohyun next to him, but there is only his warmth left and nothing else. He sits up so abruptly and his head throb, his ears ring, but they are tame compared to furious thump of his heart, increasing his panic tenfold in every beat.

“Woohyun!” he calls and his voice is hoarse, it grates his throat as if he has just been screaming for hours. _Dongwoo, Howon. Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong._

Sunggyu reaches for things blindly in the dark, getting off the bed and yanking the curtain open to help some visibility, but he is not prepared for the ray of light, too much, too bright, from the burning city in front of his eyes. Sunggyu is stunned for a full minute, unable to look away.

There in the eastern sky, smokes are rising, looking like a giant jellyfish, floating in the night sky. For a moment it feels like it is really alive, and the propulsion seems like a mocking to Sunggyu, a jeer for human being. _You’re going to die_ , it says. _You’re going to die and there’s nothing you can do._

He trembles but he is awake now. “Woohyun!” he calls again, turning his body from the window right when Woohyun opens the door to their room, two backpacks on his hands.

“Hyung, we have to go,” he gives one of them to him and he’s out of the room as fast as he gets in. That sobers Sunggyu up from his stun and he wears the black bag on his shoulder, full of rations. They have prepared this days before, when the government warned them that war is inevitable. He takes his coat on the way out and soon he is following Woohyun out of the door. “The kids?” he asks.

“Are all awake,” Woohyun promises and he is right. Sungyeol and Myungsoo are standing in the living room, their back to him as they look through the glass wall into the city. The other three are putting on their coat in the other side of the room. Sunggyu wants to reach out to them, hugging them, just for a moment to make sure that they’re okay – but there’s no time for that now.

“Kids, take you bags,” Sunggyu instructs. “And move, _now_!”

He leads them through the corridor to the elevator. It is still not chaotic, but Sunggyu can hear children crying and adults shouting – in fear, in panic – not much different from what he feels right now. They press the elevator button when another bomb land. Somewhere near, Sunggyu thinks, heart sinking in a speed too fast for his liking. Somewhere in the center, somewhere near Blue House.

The elevator dings open and there are some people in it already, but the seven of them squeeze in, Sunggyu’s nose almost touching the metal door. For such a full ride, the elevator is deadly quiet, like everybody is too scared to talk (maybe they are).

Some gets off in the ground floor, and most in the basement, to get their car. Sunggyu practically runs to theirs, cursing that it is so far away from their spot. The others follow and after everyone is settled, Sunggyu counts and steps on the gas.

“Hyung? My family – and the other too – what are we going to do?”

Sunggyu isn’t sure which one is heavier, driving his six members out of the harm’s way or answering that question. From the rear view mirror, the smoke jellyfish is still in the sky, getting higher and larger by second.

“Hyung?”

Out of all them why does it have to be Dongwoo who voices the question? Sunggyu grips the steer wheel so hard he’s afraid it might snaps and it must not happen. Not at this time, when they’re running from their death.

“Dongwoo-yah, sorry, we can’t,” Woohyun answers for him from the passenger seat. His tone is guilty, defeated, and grieving. Sunggyu grips his steering wheel even harder.

“What?” Dongwoo screeches and Sunggyu knows that he is crying already. Dongwoo is right behind him, and his own chair is blocking the view, but Sunggyu knows. “You can’t do that! Let me down here, Hyung! I’m going to my family!”

“Hyung,” he hears someone murmurs that word to Dongwoo, soothing and calming (or trying to be, at least). Maybe it’s Sungjong, who sits next to him. The youngest, ironically, seems the most composed of them all. The only indication of him looking afraid is that he has been chewing his lips until they’re a millimeter away from bleeding. Howon could rival him, his face stoic looking straight to the back of Woohyun’s seat, but it doesn’t stop his skin from going pale.

In the back seat are Myungsoo and Sungyeol. The tallest looks distressed – eyes glossy and distant, lips quivering. Myungsoo is outright shaken, expression in horror and eyes bloodshot. Sunggyu is sure they’re gripping each other’s hand like Sunggyu’s gripping his steer wheel.

He wishes he could see Woohyun’s expression too, to gauge how much fear he is enduring, but his position makes it impossible. He only notices Woohyun’s feet shaking and no, it isn’t from Sunggyu’s over speeding. The main vocalist is shaking like a leaf, maybe even crying without sound – his parents are in Gangbuk, for God’s sake! If the bomb for the Blue House miss, slightly off the target, then it could be that it arrived there instead.

Sunggyu wishes he can comfort the younger, putting his hand on his thigh to stop it from shaking. He wishes he can wipe Dongwoo’s tears. He wishes he can envelope them all so they will be shielded from everything – from harm, from bomb, from death. But there is time for comfort later, when they are safe. For now, they have to run.

Another one is dropped into the Han River and Sunggyu sees the splash, umpteenth meters high. The road shakes and suddenly there is loud crash from the front – a car loses its balance and hit another in front of him. Sunggyu throws the wheel to the right, missing the crushed cars by centimeters. He doesn’t stop to check them. No. Other people can die, but not his boys. Not them.

The road is more crowded now, there’s nonstop flow of cars coming from the building and Sunggyu fears that the traffic will become congested before they can get out of Seoul. He steps harder, past 100, past 120, past 140. Woohyun touches his thigh.

“Hyung, careful,” he reminds him gently.

It’s not Sunggyu’s fault when the road shakes again and another car slips, hitting their right side of the car, and it is only Sunggyu’s speed that saves them from dying right on the spot. He still loses control of the car, though, and it speeds away for five seconds before crashing into a road separator.

He loses any thought as the car almost flips to the side, sending him crashing into the door. Ache and pain spread through his entire body like a fire through a rope, his ears ring harder than before and he’s sure he’s bleeding somewhere. But that’s not important.

“Woohyun,” he croaks. “Woohyun, you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Woohyun’s voice sounds so small and Sunggyu tries hard not to let his eyes getting teary.

“Good. You have to get out of the car. Can you open the door?” he instructs. Their car is trapped in diagonal position, his side – and also Dongwoo and Sungyeol’s side – is lower than the other side. He tried to open the door, but it doesn’t work because the asphalt blocks it.

It is not a reassuring option – getting out of the car feels like abandoning any hope to escape from this bombed town. But Sunggyu knows that you shouldn’t linger to a dead hope, shouldn’t cling to the comfort of the past. “Now,” he grunts.

“Yeah,” Woohyun says. Sunggyu hears the door opens and he feels so relieved he almost forgets that it isn’t safer out there than here.

Woohyun gets out of the car slowly, stepping on the separator so he can turn around and help Sunggyu. “Help the other first,” he tells him. “Dongwoo? You hear me? Sungyeol?”

There are murmurs from behind. Good. Murmur is good. It means they’re alive enough to make a sound. He hears the door for the second row is open, and there’s Woohyun’s voice guiding Hoya to get out of the car safely, then Sungjong, then Dongwoo.

Then Woohyun is back to the front seat door, helping Sunggyu to open his seat belt and pull his hand. “You should get out too.”

“Yeol and Soo,” he says, trying to look behind but his sight isn’t focused yet.

“They already got off,” Woohyun answers, “from the rear window. It crashed so they can get out from there.” Only then he accepts Woohyun’s hand.

Just like how they don’t stop to help the accident before, nobody stops for them either. Sunggyu grimaced at his feet, which get the most impact from the accident, limping to his group who is already sitting on the ground.

“Dongwoo Hyung is badly hurt,” Sungjong reports, eyes widen in fear and worry.

“I’m not,” Dongwoo replies. “It’s just muscle splinting, I think.”

He doesn’t look convincing at all with blood oozing from his left temple. Sunggyu crouches down and wipes it with his sleeve before looking around. Sungjong’s lips have finally split, and there are bruises forming in Woohyun and Hoya’s skin.

He looks a little bit farther to spot Sungyeol and Myungsoo. “Are you hurt?” he asks, half afraid of the answers. Myungsoo looks up and it pains Sunggyu to see that handsome face marred with shallow cuts from the window mirror. He shakes his head and Sunggyu looks at Sungyeol, who is also covered with red lines.

“What should we do now?” Hoya asks. “Dongwoo needs help.”

_We all need help,_ Sunggyu thinks. There are slices on Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s legs as well. Their coat is thick enough to protect them from the mirror shard left in the window, but not their pajama pants. _God help us_.

There is another bomb dropped, very near. Yeoeuido, he guesses. They have to move. Fast.

In front of them is a five stories building, the ground floor is used for a mart and it seems like it has been abandoned by its shopkeeper earlier. They can have access to the basement, Sunggyu thinks. He guides them inside. With their condition right now – wounded, no car, difficulty walking, it is better to seek shelter than to run.

“Can you check if there is any basement here, Woohyun-ah?”

Said man is already running to the back room of the mart. “Hyung, there is one. Let’s hide here.”

They help Dongwoo inside. It is hard for him (and for them) to look at Dongwoo trying to go down through the stair, but they can’t get picky for a shelter. There is only a room in the basement and Sunggyu instructs them to get inside, putting Dongwoo in a sitting position, his back to the wall.

Sunggyu counts the head only after he counts six he lets himself sit down. It is not a place to be comfortable. It’s cold and it only contains rows upon rows of boxes, but it is the best protection they have for now.

“Let’s check our wound,” Sungjong says. “Maybe I can get band-aid and bandage from the shop upstairs.”

Sunggyu nods. “Hoya, go with Sungjong to take medical supply. Bring water as well, and food. We’ll close and lock this door after that.”

“Why?” Woohyun asks from his place next to Dongwoo, hands intertwining with the rapper.

“Because it can be nuclear,” Sungyeol answers, the first time Sunggyu hears his voice this night. “The bomb, it can be nuclear bomb.”

The rest of them freeze. The possibility is as shocking as the first bomb dropped that night.

“I’ll help you then,” Woohyun says, standing up.

“Me too,” Sungyeol follows, but Sunggyu instructs him to stay, along with Myungsoo and Dongwoo. The slice in Sungyeol’s thigh has leaked blood now, his pants red around the wound.

Sunggyu goes upstairs with the other three, closing the mart door to avoid more radiation, just in case. They don’t dare to take too long there as well. When they’re done, Hoya and Sungjong tend to Dongwoo’s wound in his temple and bandage his splinted foot. Woohyun and he are working on the nasty cuts on Sungyeol and Myungsoo.

“This is not how I imagine dying,” Myungsoo says when Sunggyu rolls his sleeves up to check on the cut on his arms.

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu scolds him. “You’re not dying.”

“You don’t know that,” Sungyeol says.

“I _know,_ ” Sunggyu says, body tensing. “Nobody will die, okay? We have shelter, we have food, we have water. Just hang in here for a little while. I’ll find a way.”

Woohyun touches his shoulder and he relaxes. When he’s done putting band-aid and ointment on Myungsoo’s skin, he watches the main vocalist bandaging the cut in Sungyeol’s thigh after washing it with water. When he almost finishes, Sunggyu goes back to Dongwoo. Hoya and Sungjong are done with the care as well, so he drops himself right next to their main rapper.

He has been feeling wary and afraid since they left home, but this time, for the first time, he feels tired and defeated. And it is wrong. There is no room for those feeling here. At least, not for now. He has to find a way to bring these six boys to safety.

“Sungjong, here” he says. “Put this ointment on your lips, it will help the bleeding.”

“Hyung,” he feels Hoya eyeing him and soon his fingers are on his face, tracing something Sunggyu can’t see. “Why don’t you tell us that you’re bleeding too?”

Is he? Sunggyu honestly doesn’t feel anything. He follows Hoya’s finger and feels something sticky on it. Now that he knows he’s hurt, he can feel it.

“It’s not that bad,” he says. Hoya swats his hand to put the ointment on his temple.

“Stop pretending to be cool,” Dongwoo chides and laughs, and it is the sound of that, not the ointment, that makes the pain disappear.

They creep closer to him. Woohyun sits on his right side (he’s always in his right), Dongwoo on the other. Hoya sits in front of him, still touching him everywhere to check for any other injury. Sungjong is in Dongwoo’s side, caressing his uninjured leg. He looks up for the missing two.

They are still in their place, talking seriously to each other, Sungyeol’s hands in Myungsoo’s.

“Come here, you two,” he calls. They look up and smile looking at the other huddled together, before carefully getting up and drop themselves in front of Woohyun. The main vocalist immediately reaches out for them.

“Anybody else hiding any wound or injury?” Hoya asks the, apparently he is done with Sunggyu already. He scans them one by one to check for any. When he is satisfied, he puts away all the medical supply.

The electricity is cut right after that, and Sunggyu can’t be grateful enough that it happens after they’ve taken care of their wounds.

“Why don’t you try to sleep?” Sunggyu asks them. “I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning, when we can try to check the situation and look for help.”

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Woohyun confesses. “Not when there is so much to think about.”

“I wish I can sleep, Hyung,” Myungsoo answers. “It will be easier. You just either wake up or not. No need to feel pain or be anxious.”

“I wouldn’t want to be asleep if a bomb is dropped right on top of us,” Sungyeol argues. “I want to know it.”

“Does it matter to know or not when you’re a second away from death?”

“Okay, first of all, you won’t die. Stop arguing,” Sunggyu meddles. He reaches to caress their hands. For a while, nobody talks.

“What will happen after this?” Sungjong cuts the silence after a while.

“Nothing,” Hoya answers him.

“A lot of thing,” Sunggyu tells him.

“And what if we don’t survive?”

Sunggyu tenses, wishing he can answer that question. There are so many questions he can’t answer tonight. Woohyun feels him tensing, and he slides a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay to admit that you don’t know what will happen,” he whispers, but loud enough for everybody to hear. “It’s really okay.”

“It’s not,” Sunggyu insists. “I’m your leader. I’m supposed to know what to do, I’m supposed to protect you from harm. I’m sorry I can’t do any of that now.”

“But you did,” Sungyeol interrupts. “You bring us here. You found us a shelter.”

“It’s not a proper shelter,” Sunggyu admits. Suddenly everything feels scary again. What if the building above collapses, sealing them underground forever? What if help never comes?

“Stop thinking,” he feels Sungjong’s hand on his forehead, smoothing his frown. How he can see that in this darkness remains a question for Sunggyu, but suddenly he is filled with the realization of how much he loves the six boys trapped in this room with him. He doesn’t want to lose them, or any of them. Not Dongwoo, not Woohyun, not Hoya, not Sungyeol, not Myungsoo, not Sungjong.

“Cuddle time,” Myungsoo announces. Sunggyu isn’t sure he does it because he is sensing Sunggyu upset or he just want some, and suddenly something leaps into his lap. In reflex, he catches him and it is Myungsoo, big and warm and solid and familiar. He clings to Sunggyu like he is dying (they all are). He’s still too surprised to register that there are whining of Myungsoo being unfair all around, but soon Woohyun drapes himself on Sunggyu’s shoulder. Sungyeol makes his way between them, pressing his temple on Sunggyu’s cheek.

“Make room, Soo,” he hears Hoya telling Myungsoo and then he feels his head on his chest, his hair tickling his chin.

“Be fair,” he hears Sungjong whines and he makes his way to claim Sunggyu’s right shoulder. He wants to tell him to be careful with Dongwoo’s legs, but Dongwoo laughs (and that’s a laugh that makes him feel like everything may get better) and tilts his head toward him, their temples touching.

“If we don’t survive this,” Sunggyu says. “I want you to know that I love you, every one of you.”

There’s a murmur of “I know that already” and its variation. Then Woohyun says “but among them I love you the most” and they suddenly compete in declaring that they love him the most.

These boys of his. So lovely. So precious. Sunggyu really isn’t ready to lose any of them.

 

But.

 

Nobody can guarantee that they can survive this night, it is a fact. He has done everything he could, and now all that’s left to do is to accept it. He has been terrified, he has been angry, but if it is his fate to die early, he is thankful that he is surrounded by his most beloved persons. He doesn’t feel cold at all now, with six bodies pressing close to him. He doesn’t even feel afraid.

There is hope still inside his heart, buried deep, almost invisible among the images of jellyfish in the sky and crashing cars on the crowded street. But it grows bigger with every stroke from Woohyun on his wrist and from Myungsoo on his nape. It grows larger with every puff of breath from Hoya on his neck and Sungjong on his cheeks. It grows stronger with the warmth from Sungyeol on his left cheek and Dongwoo on his right.

He keeps it.

 

 

 


End file.
